


《情有独钟》chapter 19

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [19]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 21





	《情有独钟》chapter 19

一家名为199的娱乐场所内，  
金钟云倚着二楼的栏杆百无聊赖，这是他经营的最大一家娱乐场所，有他亲自镇场子，这么多年一直盘踞首都娱乐消费场所前三。  
旁边手下递过一杯威士忌，低声道“来了几个富家omega唱k，要喝酒。”

金钟云喝酒的动作顿住，眼角斜了那人一眼。  
“这事跟我说干什么，人家给钱了你就给酒。”

“不是…”那手下唯唯诺诺的小声道“里边有……嗯…有您让我们保护的那个omega。”

李东海？  
金钟云直起身子，叹气揉揉眉心。这omega真是，跟他养的那只暹罗一样爱折腾。前一阵估计是被吓得不轻所以老老实实了几个月，期间除了差点跳海淹死以外没什么。  
最近应该是忘的差不多了，又有李赫宰宠爱加持，又开始没完没了的折腾起来。不是跑去郊区玩车就是去什么封闭场地，要不就是跑到娱乐场所，害得他耳边堆满了李东海又去了哪哪哪，他们又在跟李东海的路上解决掉了谁谁谁。  
简直没有一日安生。  
偏偏李赫宰最近又忙，直接把自己的omega扔给他，还威胁他要是出岔子就端了他的199。

金钟云黑着脸打发人，让服务生送了几瓶度数低的酒过去。  
“去盯着他们那个包厢，一有不对赶紧把李赫宰的崽子拎出来。”

“是。”

“回来！”  
金钟云不情不愿地补上一句“动作温柔点，别吓着人家。”

李东海浑然不知发生了什么，199从来都是他最喜欢去的地方，不过之前大多是跟金希澈一起。  
桌上放着闪光的原液，颜色看起来十分神秘。李东海左看看右瞧瞧，倒出来抿了一口。

“哎东海你可不能喝这个。”旁边搭上一只手把他的杯子挪开，推过来一杯鸡尾酒“你喝这个就行，你要是喝了那个，今晚你家alpha能提刀杀了我们。”

李东海不服气的噘嘴，乖乖拿起酒杯。那杯鸡尾酒亮蓝色的发着光，像大海似的。他抿了口觉得味道不错，一首歌的间隙一杯酒已经下肚。  
他觉得自己有些热，干脆脱掉外套又再叫了一杯，然后拿起桌上的麦克风一起唱歌。嘈杂的环境里手机那点可怜的声音根本听不到，响了几次便自行挂断。

李东海好久没这么畅快的玩过，跟李赫宰认识之后就一直在alpha身边乖乖待着，以前跟哥哥常去的夜店都没再去过。  
他玩的高兴，在包厢内又蹦又跳，一直到有人叫了199的服务才勉强清醒过来。李东海从沙发上站起来，在炫目的灯光中推脱围过来的199‘少爷’们。  
“我家有门禁，先走了，今天算我账上。”

“哎哎哎，这儿的少爷服务好，试试再走嘛，你天天吃一个味不嫌腻？”  
“知道你家大兵身体好，这儿的也不差，来都来了玩尽兴再走呗。”

李东海皱起眉，甩开拦住自己的几个人“真的不了，你们玩吧。”  
说完推开包厢门向外走，一路扶着墙歪歪扭扭的走出去。在场的一个omega不放心，跟出来扶他。  
“你家里司机来接你吗？”

“嗯…”李东海喝得晕乎乎，根本没听清这人在说什么，抓着他的手臂向外走，迷迷糊糊的答应。  
隔壁的包厢门推开，向阳从里边走出来，他今天也是碰巧在这里玩，没想到会遇到李赫宰那个订了婚的omega。  
他望着李东海跌跌撞撞走远的背影眯起眼，手机拍照的声音混在嘈杂的环境里微不足道，也就没人发觉他故意拍下了角度暧昧的照片。

金钟云在楼上看着李东海坐上黑色林肯，长出口气，总算把这大佛送走了。

“你家小宝贝被接走了。”

不料李赫宰却茫然反问“谁接的？”

金钟云一下子直起身子，靠，他的199不会保不住了吧。  
“他家司机啊？用林肯接走的。”

“他家司机今天没上班。”李赫宰咬牙切齿地说道“赶紧拦下来，我在外地回不去。”

金钟云暗骂一声赶紧跑下楼，三辆车飞速驶离会所向刚刚李东海那辆车离开的方向驶去。  
李东海喝的有点多，打开车窗以后冷风吹在脸上才清醒些许，他看着路旁飞逝的街景，拍了拍椅背。  
“张叔，开慢点。”

开车的人并没有回他，反而猛踩下油门急转弯拐上小路。李东海这才觉出不对，他透过后玻璃看到身后跟着几辆吉普车，之前被绑架的可怖回忆一下子涌上脑海。  
他一下子清醒过来，强忍着恐惧。  
“停车，我想吐。”

车确实停下来了，然后从后边的吉普车下来几个人将车围住。为首的人一把拉开车门将李东海拽出来，那人紧紧扣住李东海的腰往后边带“快走，李赫宰让我们来保护你的。”

李东海已经被这一系列的变故弄懵了，酒精的后劲儿还在他体内翻腾，被半抱着拉进吉普车也没反应过来。  
他被强迫坐上车后，愣愣的反问“李赫宰？”

“是，他让我们保护你不出意外，以后别随便上车了。”那黑衣人一本正经说道。  
吉普车从林肯旁边经过，飞速离开。  
李东海松了口气，多亏李赫宰有先见之明，不然他今晚又要重蹈覆辙。李赫宰又在外地，万一出事根本赶不回来。  
然后下一秒，他被抓住手腕反压在车座上，脖子被大手死死卡住。

“不过你也没有机会了。”

李东海惊恐的瞪大眼睛，这才反应过来是怎么回事，他以为这是来救他，万没想到刚下贼船又进了贼窝。  
卡住脖子的手不断收紧，李东海开始觉得太阳穴鼓涨得厉害，窒息感迫使他张大嘴巴，舌头探在外头。比起窒息更令人绝望的是这种不断落入陷阱的恐惧，他瞪大眼睛不敢相信，已经忘记挣扎。  
他以为自己得救了，却没想到是走进了更大更危险的陷阱里。

金钟云已经不知道自己闯了多少红灯，甚至在车流众多的路上开上反道。交警的警笛声在他身后响起，吵的他头疼。  
“告诉条子，再跟着我就等死吧。”

金钟云为首的三辆车开上小路，看见敞着车门的林肯急刹车停下。豪华轿车车门大开，里边空无一人，深夜里这样异常让人觉得恐怖。  
金钟云顿觉不好，单手开车掏出手机“去查监控，一辆黑色林肯换了辆别的车，就在我现在的位置。”

电话那头的动作很快，只几分钟就给了他回复。金钟云啐骂一声，狠踩下油门，车子如离弦的箭一般冲出去。  
路上李赫宰又打来电话，他从邻市偷跑出来，现在已经在回来的高速上。所幸是个不太重要的晚宴，他简单应付几句就溜出来了。  
“找着了吗？”

“我在追，上了一辆吉普走了。”金钟云看了眼车速盘，咬咬牙提速继续骂道。  
“我他妈的上辈子就是欠了你家小祖宗的钱，这辈子来还债了。”

“专心开车，我往回走了。”李赫宰听他骂完，冷静的挂掉电话。

“操！”金钟云怒骂“没良心的狗东西！”

另一边，李东海已经从绝望中清醒。他奋力挣扎了一阵，在狭窄的车内屈起腿用膝盖重重顶在压制自己那人的腿间。那人痛呼松开桎梏，李东海趁机猛地将他推到一边，一把拉开车门从极速行驶的车上跳下来。  
他在地上滚了几圈站直，来不及想太多转身就跑。幸亏他常年保持运动，自己都没想到竟然真的能摆脱桎梏，也是他运气好，常人对omega总会放松些警惕，谁能想到这omega还是个酷爱健身的。  
金钟云开着开着突然看到一道人影跌跌撞撞朝自己跑来，不顾他高速行驶直冲车头。他吓了一跳，赶紧急刹车停下，轮胎和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音。  
他认出那是李东海，紧跟后面是敞着车门的吉普车，很明显是追着李东海来的。  
金钟云甩上车门“李东海？”

能叫得出自己的名字，肯定是熟悉的人。李东海没时间想来人是敌是友，一把抓住金钟云的外套“后边……有人，救我。”

“废话，我看得见。”金钟云一把环住受惊omega的腰“待在我身边别乱动。”

李东海眨眨眼，看清救命恩人的长相，不顾情势紧急，傻乎乎的指着他道“哎…是你啊，你是赫宰的朋友。”

金钟云气场全开，单手揽着omega护在怀里，沉着脸色注视对方在自己面前停车，一字排开。  
然后低低的回李东海“别乱讲，我才没有李赫宰那种只会惹麻烦的朋友。”

两边的距离很近，近到金钟云阴沉的脸色能被对面人看清。他的名号在道上叫的极响，不光因为他的堂会一手遮天，他的背后是让人琢磨不清的势力，看起来和政府有些关系，却又避讳着政府做些违法勾当。  
明显对面的人并不想得罪金钟云。

“我们正在做生意，不想跟你们犯冲，把人给我们。”

李东海一抖，把头埋在金钟云肩膀充当鸵鸟，完全没有刚才跳车时的英勇。大概察觉出这omega在害怕，金钟云安抚地拍了拍，把人拉到自己身后。  
他朗声道“真不巧，这人是我在罩着。你们这笔生意怕是做不成了。”  
“现在走，我算你不小心走错路，不追究。不走的话，那就是跟我过不去了。”

对面的人没动，金钟云便了然，指着他们轻声“去，都给我打死。”

剑拔弩张的气氛一触即发，李东海被金钟云死死地摁在身后不让探头。事发突然金钟云也没带多少人，具体有多少胜算他也不知道，趁着那边混战没人注意到这边，准备先带李东海离开这是非之地。  
不料这一举动被对方察觉，愣是从人群中冲出一人来到车前，手中的钢管高高举起带着破势的风。李东海瞪大眼睛，然后被金钟云手臂一圈护在怀里。他从小到大都没碰见过这场面，视线最后画面是那根钢管落下，随后就被压住头抵在胸膛。重重一震后压在他身上的人发出闷哼，腿一软差点跪下。  
金钟云来不及管这omega是否受到惊吓，忍痛回过身将那人手中的钢管夺下，反手抓着把手照头挥过去。那人只发出一声呜咽便倒下了，暗红色的血从身下蔓延。  
李东海僵在原地，瞪大眼睛看着金钟云随意扔掉手里变形的钢管，整了下外套回过身“别看了小家伙，上车。”

他瞠目结舌愣了一阵，反应过来以后吓得屁滚尿流的爬上车。他一个含金汤匙出生的小少爷，从小到大娇生惯养根本没遇到过这种场面，吓都快吓死了。缩在车里还在发抖，金钟云坐上车后不小心碰到背上的伤，吃痛的嘶了一声。

“啧，系上安全带，一会从车窗甩出去可不关我的事。”

李东海答应一声，老老实实坐好。大眼睛不住地瞟着金钟云冷冽的神色，颤颤巍巍开口“那个…你身上的伤没事吧。”

“死不了，给你家alpha打个电话报平安。”金钟云把手机扔过去，加重语气“告诉他，不许动我的199，不然我撕票。”

李东海乖乖捧着电话拨通，按照金钟云的一字一句的重复给李赫宰听，末了还加了一句“是真的哦！”。软绵绵的声音愣是把威胁念出了一丝撒娇的意思，金钟云在一旁扶额，原本阴沉的脸色开始转晴。他忍不住像逗猫一样挠挠这小孩的下巴，李东海皱着五官，整张小脸揪在一起缩了缩脖子。金钟云噗的笑出声，怪可爱的，怪不得李赫宰宝贝得紧。  
李东海眨着眼睛把手机递过去“他要跟你说话。”

金钟云翻了个白眼，骂骂咧咧接过来“有话快说我忙着呢，你家小孩在我车上，别耽误我开车。”

电话那边沉默一阵，李赫宰从牙缝里挤出声音“我让你救人，你吓唬他干什么？”

金钟云一股火直窜上头“李赫宰！你再没完没了我就把他扔路边。”

“你敢，你扔了我现在就去炸了199。”

金钟云气的头晕，直接挂断电话。还没放下手机又响了起来，他接了以后没好气的道“又怎么了。”

“多谢。”

“滚！”

李东海在旁边抱着金钟云递给自己的水，他已经从惊吓中缓过来，抱着水瓶笑眯眯的。  
“呀。你跟赫宰关系真好呀！”

金钟云无语，偏他对着李东海这样萌萌的小孩发不起来火，嘟嘟囔囔反驳。  
“我都说了，谁跟那个没良心的混蛋是朋友…”

金钟云的堂会总部今晚炸了锅一样，他们老大一个人开着车回来，车里还载着一个睡着的漂亮omega。金钟云下车时重心有些不稳，好像受了伤，不过绕到副驾抱起omega的时候动作稳稳的，连那个熟睡omega无意识地蹭他的脖子都只是略微皱了下眉。  
他们会长黑道大佬却柔情似水的人设不到十分钟就立了起来，整个总堂无一人不知金钟云金屋藏娇。  
而实际上  
金钟云给李东海轻轻盖好毯子，关上门后立刻破口大骂李赫宰没良心，连自己的omega都要扔给别人照顾。抓着电话打过去劈头盖脸一顿骂，骂爽以后不情不愿地告诉他李东海在自己这，已经睡着了。  
“你这omega心可真够大的，这都睡得着！”  
“要不是你这个混蛋我现在肯定在199唱着歌喝着酒，怀里是漂亮omega，现在可好，得看着一个睡得昏天暗地的别人的omega？！”

“你怎么跟老妈子似的话这么多？”李赫宰掏掏耳朵，摘下一边的蓝牙耳机。他拐过转角停在院前，摁了摁喇叭道“开门，我来接人了。”

金钟云坐在为首的主座上，斜靠着扶手翘脚。李赫宰走进来连多一眼都没看过去，目光略微扫过一圈厅内。  
“人呢？”  
“那屋沙发上呢。”金钟云扬了下下巴，起身的时候不经意地皱了下眉。替李东海挨的那一下虽然没有大碍，但还是疼的，随便动一下都钻心的疼。  
李赫宰略微打量他一下，因为心急推开门见自己omega将心底的疑惑暂时压下来。扔下一句“你的199保住了。”就急忙转身，把身后的骂骂咧咧关在门外。  
他嘴上不肯承认，但心里清楚自己一路上的胆战心惊。悬着心直到看见安然睡着的李东海才放下来，悄悄擦净手心的汗，放轻脚步走过去。李东海睡的还算安稳，大概是有之前那次更为恐怖的经历，这次看起来没受到太多的惊吓。  
李赫宰心疼的把人抱起来亲了亲额头，他都不知道这种“已经习惯了”是好是坏,更让他觉得沮丧的是至今没有办法报复造成这些的人。他看着自己的爱人一次又一次涉入险境却毫无办法，他救过许多不认识的人，现在却连自己最亲近的人都救不了。  
李东海被他的动作吵醒，漂亮的眼睛迷迷糊糊睁开一条缝，看清是他以后弯起眼睛，手臂环住他的脖子抱住吧唧一口亲在嘴角。  
“咦，你回来了呀。”  
“把你吵醒了。”  
李赫宰深吸口气，在人脖颈上嗅了嗅“没出事就好。”

李东海抱着风尘仆仆赶回来的alpha，发尾蹭得痒痒的。他身上还带着些洋酒的味道，使劲往李赫宰怀里蹭，头埋在颈窝里。  
“你怎么还跑回来了，不是去外地了？”  
李赫宰把人抱到自己腿上，亲了又亲紧紧抱住。他隐下一路的颠簸和繁琐，避重就轻说只是不放心，回来看看。李东海知道这是担心自己，看着李赫宰的脸轻轻笑起来，上扬的唇角好像沾了蜜一样，小小的牙尖儿露在唇边。

“我保证，只要上面允许，我一定亲手了结他。”  
好像李东海总是这样，很多时候他的灾难都是自己带给他的，可李东海也从来没怨过什么。他情绪波动的很明显，信息素也变得不稳。  
李东海轻轻拍他绷紧的脊背“真的没关系，我也是稍微做了心理准备才回来的。”

李赫宰不语，紧紧抱住omega，胸腔中的郁气久久不能散去。

李东海枕着alpha的肩膀，突然想起什么，坐直身体问道“你朋友的伤，没事吧？”  
李赫宰皱起眉，想起刚刚金钟云起身时有些不自然的表情“他伤着了？”

“嗯，救我的时候，这么长的东西砸到他身上了。”李东海伸手比划了一下又说“我问他有没有事他不跟我讲实话。”

金钟云在外面优哉游哉的喝红酒。殷红的液体刚进到口中，只听门开合一声，李赫宰边朝他走来边挽袖子。  
“把衣服脱了。”

金钟云一口酒吐回杯中，擦擦嘴一脸怅然地看着李赫宰。  
“别这样，咱们都是A，就算你真心对我，我们也不会有结果的。”

李赫宰鄙视的看他一眼“你在想什么，我是要看你伤。”

比起金钟云以往受过的伤来说，其实不算严重，但是青紫的淤血在后背上斜着，从肩胛骨上方一直到肋骨，看着有些可怖。李赫宰轻轻摁了摁，金钟云一嗓子嚎出声，跳起来给他一拳。  
“想暗杀我是不是！！”

“没什么大事，还好没伤到骨头。”李赫宰蹙眉凑近了看，拿过旁边的药替他抹上。  
“你也小心点，一把年纪了还能让人打你。”

“我那是为了谁！！我不挨这一下你还能见到你家崽子？！他早都没命了！”金钟云挺起上身反驳，被李赫宰按回去“安静待会，上个药也不老实。”

“哎！？你这人有没有良心？？要不是因为你家小孩到处乱跑我还用遭这个罪？！还不如回那个破岛上待着，顶多也就跳个海。”

话一出口金钟云就后悔了，李东海在海岛疗养时候发生的事他从没跟李赫宰提过。每次人问起来就只挑好的讲，他连李东海在家里发脾气绝食的事都不敢告诉李赫宰，更别提那次差点淹死的跳海。  
果不其然，李赫宰脸色变得极差，拧紧眉头扳过他肩膀。  
“什么跳海？！”

金钟云自知理亏，虚着眼睛不敢直视。  
“就……跳海呗…”

李赫宰嘴唇哆嗦着，瞪大眼睛死死掐住金钟云的手臂“你说清楚，到底怎么回事？”

金钟云讲完以后李赫宰久久没有回过神，他一直以为李东海那时候只是走不出阴影，怎么也没想到会是绝望到想要彻底离开的程度。所有人都默契的瞒着他，金钟云不告诉他，金希澈和朴正洙也从没说过，李东海更是只字不提以前的事。  
他垂眸矗立良久，自己为什么那个时候没在李东海身边呢。  
金钟云站起来离开，背影有些蹒跚，抓过药嘟嘟囔囔走远“什么人啊还说给我上药，又开始心疼自己家小孩…”

也不知道他们在外头说了什么，李赫宰再回来的时候眼睛有点红，一进门就抱住他。手臂紧紧地勒住他身体靠向自己，两人胸膛贴在一起。李东海抱住难得有示弱之意的alpha，调整姿势让他窝在自己身上，轻轻拍了拍。他不知道李赫宰到底怎么了，但alpha低落的情绪他能感知到。

“海海啊…”  
李赫宰埋头在omega香甜温热的颈窝，额头贴着他跳动的脉搏，挫败感快要把他淹没。香甜的甜蛋糕香味也让他热泪盈眶，不管不顾地收紧手上的力道，恨不得把李东海揉进怀里。  
“抱歉…”

“你怎么了？”李东海轻轻蹙眉，像平时李赫宰哄自己那样揉了揉李赫宰的头发“出什么事了？”

李赫宰伏在他身上摇摇头，不肯说。李东海便不再问了，他学着以前自己被哄的样子，轻拍alpha的背。如果不知前路征途是何，如果对周遭感到迷茫，那让他做一次避风港也是可以的。  
李东海嘴角一点点翘起来，让自己的信息素包围住今夜格外脆弱的alpha。  
李赫宰闷闷的开口“本来是来陪你的，倒让你来安慰我了。”

“我也不是一定要你在我面前天不怕地不怕的。”李东海笑着吻李赫宰的脸“累了就休息吧。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
